


A dance that could have been

by Rakefet666



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakefet666/pseuds/Rakefet666
Summary: What if in ep.56 hope keyleth wouldn’t have grabbed Percy before he got out to join vex out of the party





	A dance that could have been

 

_Vex_

Percy

**Matt**

 

* * *

 

 

 

I step out and stand by Vex.

_‘It’s too noisy inside.’_

’it is.’

_’...the stars are beautiful tonight.’_

’they are.’   I am -not- looking at the stars.

**Of course not.**

 

 

 

’do...do you want to dance? We don’t have to go inside... we could dance here under the stars,if...if you’d like...’

_’that sounds lovely dear.’  we dance._

 

**so you dance to the slightly muffled sounds of the music coming from the party inside.**

 

’V...Vex I-‘

_’shhhh- not... not yet...’_

’as you wish my lady.’

_*snicker* ‘I am -not- a lady.’_

’oh you most definitely are, You don’t need a title for that.’

_’hn...’ I lean my head on him._

I wrap my arms tighter around her.

_we dance in silence some more._

 


End file.
